


Late nights or early mornings?

by Paco_Chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fear, I Ship It, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Worry, for my girlfriend, its trash i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paco_Chan/pseuds/Paco_Chan
Summary: Koza can sleep through anything but when she wakes up to find her partner Paco isn't next to her she starts to worry.





	Late nights or early mornings?

Sleeping was something Koza was good at. If there was one thing she could say with confidence it was that she could sleep through anything, all you had to do was ask Paco who could tell you about the time she slept through a fire alarm. So when she found her eyes opening in the pitch black room at some stupid hour where you don't know if it's morning or night she was confused. She lay there under the copious amount of fluffy blankets, scanning the ceiling with her green eyes as she let her brain wonder what might have woken her. Did she leave the cooker on? Was it the door? Did she lock it? No she knew she had done all that, she was too careful to let such things happen, she knew she had made the usual checks before getting into bed with Paco. Just as her brain was about to wonder further afield about how bees fly or some such nonsense a startling realization hit her. Paco! She wasn't in bed next to her! How could she not of noticed sooner what if she was sick or- worse! Her mind went wild with all sorts of crazy things that could of happened to her partner. In a bind panic she bolted upright. Looking around for any sign of paco her eyes caught sight of light creeping in from under the closed bedroom door. 

Slowly the fear started to subside, Paco was probably just in the bathroom, yes that was probably it. Their apartment had a crazy layout where you had to go through the living room to reach the bathroom so that must be what the light is from. She quietened her breathing trying to listen in for the bathroom fan which turned on when the light in use. As she sat there in the darkness straining to hear anything that might tell her where paco was another realization hit her, there were male voices coming from the living room! Her blood ran cold, SHIT had she forgotten to lock the door after all?! Had Paco head these men enter and went to investigate?! Had she been shouting for her help while she slept through it all?! Had they kidnapped her in the living room?! She Stumbled out of bed now in full protection mode. She glanced around for something she could use as a weapon. Her eyes settled on a baseball bat, Butter must of left it there the last time she visited. Normally Koza would be slightly annoyed at the mess her friends left behind but today she thanked sjans for their forgetful ways. Making a dive for the bat she gripped it so hard her knuckles turned white. Feeling more threatening and confident she turned back to the door.

Very slowly she made her way over to it, dodging all the creaky floorboards which she had memorized to avoid waking Paco late at night. As she approached the door she listened in to what they were saying, she still couldn’t quite make it out something about… Traps? A trap for her? She felt the fear slowly creeping back in. she looked back towards the bedside table and saw her phone sitting there. The thought of phoning the police only just registered in her head. As she turned to make her way back to the bed she heard a crash and a loud swear from one of the men… and PACO! She definitely heard Paco’s voice whispering something as well. That was all the courage she needed, pausing for less than a second she barged into the door with as much force as she could muster. The door burst open and she was sent flying into the room waving her weapon around to fend of the would be Paco thieves.

**Author's Note:**

> Well the is the first thing I've wrote since my English exam in 2016, so i apologise if its trash. The idea came to me last night... or i guess this morning when i couldn't sleep. Koza is my girlfriends OC and paco is mine, we use them when referring to us in stories and stuff so that's why Paco is referred to as female through the story.


End file.
